Recently, a semiconductor light-emitting element as an optical source for white light laser such as a LED (Light Emitting Diode), a LD (Laser Diode) or the like has been developed. Many of the lights emitted from the LED or the LD as the optical source are blue, ultraviolet or the like, for example. Therefore, a method for obtaining white light laser has been examined. For example, a plurality of LED and LD are combined. For example, a plurality of LED and LD are combined. For another example, a conversion light for whitening is obtained by using a fluorescence material or the like.
A larger driving current can be flowed to the LD as comparing with the LED to obtain a larger light amount. Furthermore, the LD has characteristics that cause the spreading of the light to be small, for example. However, the light emitted from the LD is coherent so as to generate consideration for safety or the like.
For example, a semiconductor light-emitting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-275444. The semiconductor light-emitting device is constituted with a semiconductor laser and a fiber-type optical wave guide doped with a fluorescence material. In the semiconductor light-emitting device, the fluorescence material is exited by the semiconductor laser being guided through the exiting fiber-type optical wave guide. The optical emission being emitted from the fluorescence material is output to an outer portion of the fiber-type optical wave guide.
The semiconductor light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No.2000-275444 combines the emitted laser and the fiber-type optical wave guide. As a result, precise alignment in processing steps is required. Furthermore, much of the emitted laser is introduced into the fiber-type optical wave guide.
Further, the semiconductor laser of the semiconductor light-emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No.2000-275444 is utilized by combining it with the fiber-type optical wave guide. Accordingly, the light emitted from the semiconductor laser device is usually output from only one direction. As the semiconductor light-emitting device is in a fiber state, the semiconductor light-emitting device may cause a limitation on how to use it as a light source.